


Casey vs The Future

by Ultra



Series: The Jellie Files [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, First Born, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble, post-Chuck vs the Push Mix. Casey visits with Ellie and baby Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey vs The Future

Casey waited until everyone else cleared out, checked the hallway up and down, and then rolled on into the room.

“John,” she gasped as she tore her eyes away from her daughter just a moment to look at him. “How are you?” she checked, but he shook his head.

“Not important,” he insisted, the man of few words even more laconic as he stared at the baby Ellie held. “She is beautiful,” he breathed, a smile coming to his lips unbidden.

“She looks like her father,” she replied, a shake in her voice, “John, I...”

“Don’t, Ellie, please,” Casey urged her. “Just tell me how long 'til we can tell Woodcomb the truth,” he said firmly. “I know its tough, but I already missed one daughter growing up. I can’t do it twice”.

She nodded slowly, feeling so many mixed emotions; “I called her Clara”.

“You remembered...?”

“Your mother’s name? Of course”.

“Ellie...”

The door swung open then and Chuck came in with Sarah on his arm, more big news to share, big smiles and joy.

Casey wheeled himself out of the way of the family scene for now, but he wouldn’t wait forever to come back. Not this time.


End file.
